


Сказка про фей

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Poetry, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Сказки о феях бывают разные... Эта - не злая и не добрая, просто правдивая.





	Сказка про фей

Огоньки пустились в пляску,  
Им поёт метелица.  
Расскажу о феях сказку, -  
Самому не верится!

Где-то пёс огромный лает,  
Всё идёт – как следует…  
То, что фей не убивает –  
Очень быстро бегает!

Жили-были Джек и Джилли,  
Вроде бы влюблённые…  
Нынче вместо их домишка -  
Памятник в плетёночке.

Был кому-то не по нраву  
Джек, его родители…  
Все они прошли по краю -  
Мы всё сами видели.

Спит дракончик, весь из стали,  
В снах он видит прошлое.  
Это сказочка – плохая,  
Расскажу хорошую!

Вырос где-то дуб могучий,  
С феями, агностиком.  
А под дубом есть волшебник, -  
Раздаёт им хвостики!

Одарили всех, раздали -  
Все довольны вроде бы.  
Неким феям – по медали,  
По кумполу – на очередь…

Феи все – один на двадцать!  
(Это наша братия!)  
Богу в морду могут вмазать -  
Вот уж точно, спятили…

Снег и вишни за окошком,  
Злые маги бесятся.  
К феям кто с мечами в гости -  
Быстро спустят с лестницы!

Не впервые феям гнаться,  
Пользоваться хитростью:  
Феи будут вечно драться,  
Ради справедливости.

Псы на фею громко лают:  
С этим надо справиться.  
То, что фей не убивает, -  
Сотый раз подавится!

У всех фей – шалые глазки,  
Если выпьют вечером…  
Хороши про фею сказки -  
Рассказать-то нечего…


End file.
